Chat Blanc Retribution
by The Fake Author
Summary: When Marinette makes a serious mistake, she has to face the consequences by fighting the last person she ever imagined would get akumatized... Chat noir.
1. Dangerous Emotions

Authors Note: I have just watched the Chat Blanc Spoiler/Trailer and i couldn't keep myself from writing something about it. The FanFiction is based on how i think the Chat Blanc episode might go.

Chapter One: Dangerous Emotions

It happened so fast, so fast that he couldn't believe or imagine it. He knew she was not okay when she said she was okay, he knew she was sad, he knows Marinette's hurt. He could see how her eyes watered when she left the mansion.

The rain started dropping as the weather changed, it was cloudy and partially dark. She covered herself with his black umbrella, thesame one he gave her several months ago, as she left the mansion.

Adrien watched her from the stairs facing the door as she was leaving the Agreste mansion, he know's eventually she will cry when she's out of sight and the thought of it made him so weak. His heart ached as if he felt how hurt she was and he just know's that Marinette will let those dangerous emotions cloud her mind.

His eyes widen in shock and surprise as he noticed an akuma flew out from the Agreste Mansion heading straight to her. He cared of nothing at the moment, pushing the thought of an Akuma coming out from the Agreste as he ran outside the mansion.

He transformed into Chatnoir not caring about anything but her or thinking about what he's doing as he yelled for his ultimate power and cataclysmed the akuma, making Marinette to turn to him.

He glanced at her face mixed with some many expressions and emotion as he stumbled back a little and shut his eyes. The akuma entered his ring and then the voice came, that voice that sounded so familiar in his ears, he knew that voice at the back of his hands, he couldn't think of where he knew the voice from as it sounded tempting.

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth. I was wondering when this day will come where i would achieved my number one goal" Hawkmoth said.

"Get out of my head" Chat noir yelled as he held his head in pain.

"Don't try to fight it Chatnoir, today's the day i recieve absolute power"

Chatnoir groaned as he tried to fight off the but the power was too much, so he falled on his kneels and succumed.

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to make things right again but in returned you know what i want"

"Me and Ladybug's Miraculous"

"Good. But first i have too show you something to be fair in our deal and so i don't have to feel guilty" Hawkmoth said as a sinister grin appeared on his face. "But first, you have to find me, follow my aura."

Chat noir automatically moved into the Agreste mansion, walking as if he knew where he was going as he found himself entering a large room, starring at hawkmoth standing by a white casket and his mother lying cold in it.

"Mom" Chatnoir said in total shock and surprise as his facial expression softens. Today was not just his day, the way things are happening it felt all wrong and fast, he couldn't take it anymore, he just wished he could make things right again. He stared at hawkmoth as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Father"

"Adrien, i can explain"

"What's there to explain, that your a psycho and a horrible father"

"Yes, but we need the Ladybug and Cat miraculous"

"Good luck having that" Chat said as he was about to leave.

"That's the only way we can save Emilie, that's why i have been hunting for the Miraculous"

Chatnoir clenched his fist as he looked at his mother over his shoulder.

"You will need more power if you want to take the Miraculous from her, so are you taking my offer as Chat Blanc"

Dangerous emotion are dark emotions and sadness you feel when you know your weak and desperate and right now he could feel it all around him, he turned to his father with a lopsided smile, "Yes Hawkmoth" he said as he was engulfed in a purple blackish cloud.

Standing there was a Chat Blanc with a devious grin on his face, he looked at hawkmoth then to his mother. He walked to the casket and starred at her for a while, "I will do anything to save you mom, and when i say anything i mean anything" Chat whisphered as he dashed out of the Agreste mansion.

~Meanwhile~

Marinette ran into an alley as she noticed the Eiffel tower iced up and destroyed, she cleaned the tears on her face as she noticed someone coming her way. She ran out of the alley, transforming into ladybug.

She was about to swing away when someone held her by the arm, she turned to Bunnyx who had worried look on her face.

"You can't go out alone all by yourself"

Ladybug took a few steps away from bunnyx, "What are you doing here" She asked.

"You have made a huge mistake that changed the future and every single thing in time, he destroyed half of the whole world looking for you and you can't defeat him alone, he will destroy you. He's not himself anymore" Bunnyx said.

Laybug confused look turned into a look of regret as she understood all what bunnyx said, "Its all my fault, i know i shouldn't have been given this miraculous. I make stupid mistakes because deep dowsn am clumsy and he covers my flaws for me, but now i pushed him to the edge"

"No your wrong Marinette, your a great leader and a fighter. You always come up with something at the die minute, that will save everyone"

"Just this time, there is no die minute, we have lost the battle bunnyx"

"You won't be alone Ladybug, i will be there, by your side till the end. We can still save him and the city... there's time"

Ladybug sighs as she shut her eyes and summoned her courage, that ladybug courage that always make's her perfect, "We need to find him first"

"I know were he is. He's on a rooftop, thesame one you both fought kwami buster"

"We have too go"

Bunnyx teleported them to the rooftop, as bunnyx removed her umbrella from Ladybug's head. Ladybug gasped as she saw her partner cladded in full white, sitting on the edge of the rooftop dangeling his legs. That was when she noticed how half of paris was damage with ice cataclysm.

Chat Blanc cat ears twitched as he grinned to himself, he turned around to meet Ladybug shocked expression, he walked close to her on all four with a devilish grin plastered on his devilish handsome face.

Icy dark blue cat eyes met bluebell as he walked around her on all four surrounding her like she was his prey.


	2. Mistakes

Authors Note: If your wondering how the ice cataclysm works in the story, its easy. When he gets something or somebody iced up, after some minutes it will then destroy by cataclysm.

Chapter Two: Mistakes

Chat Blanc shot an ice cataclysm to Bunnyx as she dodges, but the explosion pushed her off the rooftop as Chat Blanc grinned and continued rounding ladybug on all four.

"I'd like a little privacy" Chat said.

"Chat Noir" Ladybug tried to say.

"Its Chat Blanc" He hissed silently as he kept stalking her like his prey.

"Am so sorry it turned out like this" Ladybug said as she noticed his movement around her getting faster.

Chat Blanc lunge as he tried to grab her ears rings, Ladybug panic a little as she did a back flip and kicked him on the chest in the process. Chat Blanc falls backwards keeping a good distance between them.

He shots his ice cataclysm at her as she spins her yoyo, trying to block it but it pushed her to the edge of the roof, slamming her on a surface. She shakes her head as she tried to recover.

Her eyes widen as her reflexes kicked in, she jumps off the building as the second ice cataclysm hit a billboard and exploded. She falls into one of Bunnyx portals finding herself in an alley with an injured bunnyx.

Chat Blanc walked on the remaining pieces of the billboard construction iron, smirking as he looked how almost half of Paris was icing and soon to be destroyed by his ice cataclysm. The butterfly symbol appeared on his face as he smirked.

"Don't worry Father, my plan is going all as i planned. Soon you will have your Miraculous and i will be working on the phase two of my plan to save mom" Chat Blanc said as the butterfly symbol then disappeared.

"But first, i have a snitch to take care of " Chat Blanc said to himself as he dashed away.

~Meanwhile~

The Gorilla, Adrien's body guard parked the limo at the Agreste garage. He came out of the car and walked into the mansion.

He noticed something white flashed behind him, he turns and sees nothing so he started whistling as he noticed his breathe was cold.

"You know what they say about snitches" Chat Blanc said as he appeared on the stairs.

The Gorilla tried to run but Chat Blanc extended his baton and shut the door. Chat Blanc walked to him with an innocent smile but devilish.

"They don't end up so well" Chat Blanc said as he kicked the Gorilla out of the Mansion, wrecking the front door.

"Snitches ends up in ditches" Chat Blanc said as he shot his ice cataclysm at the man. He cackled as he watched the man started icing up soon to be destroyed.

~Later On~

Ladybug detransformed to Marinette as she noticed she had a claw mark on her cheek, taking a quick glance at Bunnyx who seemed cold but okay, she sits on the ground.

"I probably had this cut when Chat Blanc was trying to take her miraculous" she thought to herself as she sighs.

"We can't take him on our own Bunnyx, we need help. He's too strong, fast and quick" Marinette whispered to herself but Bunnyx heard her clear out of super rabbit hearing.

"We getting help, is only putting more lives in danger Marinette. What you need is more training to defeat and save him. Your the only one who can stop him"

"How's that possible when he's much faster, stronger and smarter now. I couldn't even had the chance to throw a punch"

Bunnyx shakes her head and sighs, "The future Ladybug is contacting me, we will talk about this later, i will be back. Be careful now am gone Marinette, don't let your guard down" Bunnyx said as she opened one of her time portals and entered it.

Marinette started crying as she noticed bunnyx had left. She couldn't hold it anymore, it was all her fault. If she hadn't made that mistake, Chat noir wouldn't have to save her to be Akumatized.

~Meanwhile~

Chat Blanc had a smug look on his face as he noticed some part of Paris destroying by his cataclysm.

He was about to commence the phase two of his plan when his cat ears picked up a voice coming from the alley. The person was crying and it sounded familiar to him and it made his heart skipped a bit for some reason.

He turned his face to the direction as he picked up a scent. It was her, it was Marinette, the girl he now cared so much about, the one he saved. He jumps down from the rooftop as he runs on all four, heading for the alley.

He reaches the alley as he noticed Marinette had stop crying, he walked to her and squats in front of her. She hugged her knees and burried her head as she couldn't see anything, she knows someone was in front of her but she wasn't ready for anyone to see her like this.

"Marinette"

That voice, his voice. It wasn't sounding as cruel as it was before. She know that voice from anywhere,it was him, Chat noir but he was Akumatized. She dared to look up as both of them found their selves starring at each other. His eyes weren't icy blue anymore, they were those familiar frost green cat eyes that always stares at her as Ladybug.

His hair wasn't pure white anymore, they were messy blonde but his cat suit was still pure white.

Her heart rate increased as she noticed him stretched his hand forward a little, she didn't dare to move. She was Marinette not Ladybug he doesn't know that.

His clawed finger trailed down her loosen hair to her cheek, were the claw mark was. She looked away from him.

"Your heart rate is high" She heard him say but his voice sounded double, like that of Chat noir and Chat Blanc together.

"D-do i scare you" He stuttered as he asked. She looked at him in surprise.

Did he cared for her? he wasn't hurting her, why?.

Is this the Chat noir side caring for her or was he acting it, she was absolutely dumbfounded at the minute,"He couldn't be." She thought.

"Am sorry if i scare you but how did you get this mark" Chat said as he touched her clawed cheek, "Did i do this to you"

"Am so sorry" He apologised.

"It-it w-wasn't your fault" Marinette dared to say, "You never meant to hurt me."

He took her hand in his, "Am so sorry i hurt you" He said as she smiled a little.

"Its oka-"

Chat Blanc was kicked away from her as she turned to see Bunnyx. He bent his head to the ground as he clawed the ground to steady himself. His hair turned full white and when he looked at them, Marinette noticed his eyes were back to icy dark blue ones that glared daggers at Bunnyx.

"Am impressed Bunnyx, that kick really hit hard. But i won't go down that easily" Chat Blanc said as he charged at Bunnyx on all four.

And when He's eyes and Marinette eyes locked for a few seconds before he attacked bunnyx, she could swear she saw his eyes flickered green for a second. 


	3. Paris is not okay

Chapter Three: Paris Is Not Okay

Chat Blanc grinned to himself as he threw Bunnyx to the wall, watching how she coughed out blood. She had cuts and claws mark all over body, which were bleeding seriously. She staggered a little as she was trying to get up but she falls on her knees breathing heavily.

Chat Blanc squats in front of her as he tilted his head with a smug look on his face. "Don't wanna fight me anymore Bunnyx" He teased as he got up to his feet, he took some few steps away from Bunnyx as he thinks about something.

Marinette ran to Bunnyx and stayed by her side with a worried look on her face, she knows Chat Blanc did all this just to make Ladybug come out and its all her fault.

"I will be fine Marinette, it's just a little cut and some scratches. Am okay" Bunnyx whispered as she coughs a little.

"No you won't be... Your badly hurt and its all my fault. He will kill you if i don't transform and do something" Marinette replied.

"You transforming into Ladybug will be the second greatest mistake you will ever make, because he will end your life without looking back." She paused a little and looked at Chat Blanc who was deep in thought, "And he's not gonna kill me because he needs me for a reason" Bunnyx said as Marinette began to notice how Bunnyx was getting really cold." He used his ice cataclysm on me, i will be fine" Bunnyx said she noticed the look on Marinettes's face.

"Don't tell me that" Marinette said as her eyes watered, "Maybe i should get help"

"That's what he wants you to do, so he can-" Bunnyx paused as she noticed her legs were freezing. She quickly opened one of her time portals as her and Marinette teleported.

Chat Blanc turned to were Bunnyx was but she wasn't there anymore, he groaned a little and shots his ice cataclysm at the building close to him. He then smirks a little as he pole vaulted himself up, landing on a building.

That was when he noticed it was night and everywhere was dark but not for him, he could still see clearly. He grinned devilishly at the people on the streets, he jumps down from the building as he started attacking pedestrians, leaving some of them half dead and some of them completely wounded.

~Some Minutes Later~

~The Agreste Mansion~

"Nadya Cha Mack here giving you the latest news about Chat Blanc. Paris not okay because of the crime way caused by Chat Blanc. The White Cat is going wild in Paris and there is no sign of Ladybug or Chatnoir anywhere to save our Dearing lives. Some minutes ago four hundred and ninety people were rushed to the hospital by Chat Blanc's doing, some of them were injured with claws marks while some were -" Gabriel shuts the TV off as he sighs.

"You know whats happening, don't you" Nathalie asked as she drops her tablet on the table.

"I don't know what you mean Nathalie" Gabriel said.

"He's going wild and probably on a killing spree, he killed his bodyguard. I thought the main objective was to get Ladybug's Miraculous and not killing people randomly" Nathalie said.

"Ladybug doesn't want to show up soon, so he's making her to show. Besides her Miraculous Ladybug will cure them" Gabriel said as Nathalie sighs and rubs her forehead.

~Marinette's Room~

Marinette sighs as she threw the cotton wool she used to clean Bunnyx wounds, she wrapped Bunnyx in a blanket to keep her warm for the mean time since she cold. Marinette walked to her couch and relaxed on it. She looked at Bunnyx who was probably avoiding eye contact with her.

"Why do i have this feeling that your not telling me everything" Marinette said as she walked to Bunnyx who was lying flat on her bed.

"Yeah, that's because am not telling you everything" Bunnyx said.

"What do you mean" Marinette asked.

"Why do you think i came back to the past"

"To help me save Chatnoir"

"Well... That's just the half of it"

"What do you mean" Marinette asked as Bunnyx sighs and tries to sit up falls down back on the bed, "Sorry"

"The Future was destroyed by Chat Blanc, he destroyed every single thing that gets in his way. When you went for help, to bring Rena rouge, Carapace, Rysuko, Viperon. He killed them all. He killed Hawkmoth and Mayura when they tried to stop him. He killed everyone in Paris. I was the last person remaining. I tried to go back in time but it was no use, he end up transforming into Chat Blanc and he got more power from the moon. I decided to come back to the time when he was saving you" Bunnyx explained as she noticed the mixture of shock and surprise in Marinette's face, "He's planning something big but i can't just get what he's thinking"

"W-we have to stop him Bunnyx, he losing his mind slowly and very soon we won't be able to stop him, so we have to stop him"

"You couldn't stop him, even until you grow up and later kills you"

"I-I know. but this time now i know some few things things i can stop him before he kills me"

"So your going to fight your partner"

"No am going to save him, b-besides it's all my fault that all this is happening "

"Only you can't stop him"

"I won't be going alone, am going to get help"

"Weren't you listening when i said he killed all of them"

"I know, but this time am gonna use the snake miraculous second chance to our advantage"

"Am done right know i can't help you with anything, just be careful you know he's dangerous"

"Yes but there's something you can help me with"

"And what's that?"

"If Chat Blanc sees Ladybug flying around in the city it won't end well for me. So your gonna teleport me to Alya's house am sure nino will be there."

"Are you sure about what your doing Marinette, because i think it's a bad idea"

"I don't know bunnyx, i-i just want to try my luck this time. I know i don't have him by side and its not gonna be easy. All this is my fault, he got Akumatized trying to save me and now its my turn to save him"

"He got Akumatized knowing his father was Hawkmoth and him saving you"

"Yes. I just wish i could save him"

Marinette nods as she transforms. Bunnyx opened the portal for as Ladybug waved good bye and entered it. Bunnyx sighs and detransform ignoring her kwami's look.

"You know its not gonna be okay, why did you send her out there alone" Her kwami said.

"Master fu chose her for a reason, because he knows who she is and he know her potential, and am sure she's gonna figure out something" The future Alix said.

Authors Note: This Chapter was totally rushed and i think its a blunder, i know it. But i will make it up to you guys in the remaining three chapters. Rescuing Chat Blanc, The reveal, A slightly happy ever after.

Until then... I still remain the Fake Author 


	4. Chat Blanc Retribution

Chapter Four: Chat Blanc Retribution

~The Next Day Afternoon~

Ladybug lands on the Le Grande Of Paris rooftop railing as she looks around for any signs of Chat Blanc. She had spotted him on the the rooftop earlier and decided to continue her plan. She walks a little further as she noticed his claws scraped on the railing behind her. She gasps as he jumps and lands in front of her.

"Looking for me Ladybug" He asked as she noticed the slightly hidden happy look on his face. He stayed on all four as he started walking round her again like before, stalking her like though she was a prey. "De javu" He commented.

"Chatnoir"

"Its Chat Blanc" He hissed and smiled innocently at her.

"I-i came to talk to you"

"About what Ladybug" He asked as he stopped in front of her and stayed on all four watching her carefully. She then noticed his eyes were turning green catlike as his gaze on her softens a little, his hair turns back to blonde like before.

"I just wanna talk to you about all this" She said as she saw his cats ears twitched, he caught carapace shield with a little back flip before it could hit him. He smirked and looked at them as he turned back to his full Chat Blanc form.

"Well Ladybug, this is not what i would call a good conversation starter, don't you think" Chat Blanc said as he smirked even more as Rena rouge, Carapace, Vipereon and Rysuko lands close to Ladybug, "I see you brought backup, where's bunnyx" he said as Ladybug frowns a little remembering Bunnyx's situation.

"We are here to help you Chatnoir" Rysuko said.

Chat Blanc cackled a little as he moved to the railing, keeping a good distance from them as he looked at her, "No offense Rysuko, but its Chat Blanc now and i don't want any of your help because am fine the way i am"

"Dude your not okay, your killing people, destroying building and blowing up places and you call that okay" Carapace said.

"Enough with the whole chit chat are you guys gonna fight me or keep on boring me to death with all your little pep talks" Chat Blanc said as he rolled his eyes. Vipereon groans and dashed at Chat Blanc who smirked.

Chat Blanc dodged all Vipereon attacks effortlessly and kicked him back a little. Vipereon shakes his head and dashed at Chat Blanc again. This time Chat Blanc threw Carapace at Vipereon as it hits him in the stomach and made him spins in air and falls in front of Chat Blanc who grinned and took his Miraculous as the others gasps and tried to stop Chat Blanc.

"Plagg, Sass unite" Chat Blanc said as he turned into an akumatized Snake-Chat noir. He threw luka off the Eiffel tower as they all shouted in despair. Rysuko jumps off the Eiffel tower to catch Luka while the others gave him an angry look.

"Second Chance" Chat Blanc said as he activated his ultimate power and grinned at them.

"You have done enough Chat Blanc" Rena rouge said as she prepared her weapon.

"Yes I have and believe me i have just started" Chat Blanc said.

"You lead us no choice but to help you the hard way Chatnoir" Ladybug said as all three of them attacked him.

"Everyone has their end point Ladybug and i know you've reached the peak of patience" Chat Blanc said as he took his baton and attacked them.

~The Hospital~

Rysuko entered the hospital as she noticed how the place was crowded and busy due to Chat Blanc massive destruction and crime wave. She carried Luka's half damaged body and dropped on a chair as the boy groans. She searched around with her eyes as she looked for a doctor, luckily there was a free nurse passing by as she dragged her.

"Nurse i need your help, this boy is badly injured. He has a broken hand, ribs and leg can you help him" Rysuko rambled as the nurse took a minute to process what she just said.

"There not enough room for him Miss Rysuko, can you wait a little"

"There's no time to wait and who needs room when you can just treat him here"

"Its too dangerous for his condition, seeing from the looks of things he also has a broken spine"

"He's not gonna last long if you don't start helping his condition"

The Nurse sighs as she ran to a room and brought a stretcher with some medical supplies on it, "Put him on the stretcher, we are going outside."

Rysuko smiles a little as she do so, "Thank you" She whispered.

~City Hall~

The Mayor of Paris stood outside the city hall as he looks at the multiple cameras faced at him as the reporters blast him with questions, he gulped a little as he adjusted his tie.

"Is it the true that Paris will never be safe"

"Why does Chat Blanc looks like Chatnoir and why is there no sign of black cladded feline hero"

"What is happening to Paris Mr Mayor"

"Are the police doing anything to help the city situation"

"When is all this chaos going to end"

"Will Ladybug and her team save us"

"What are you doing about the city current situation"

"Is Paris gonna be okay again or are we going to evacuate to another city"

The Mayor could feel his body temperature getting really high at the question thrown to him, he was sweating uncomfortably.

~The Le Grande Of Paris~

Chat Blanc huffed as he threw Carapace and Rena rouge to the wall, as they hit hard and detransforms feeling extremely weak to even move. Ladybug was on the verge of giving up as Chat Blanc had cut her super suit in so many place, leaving her with injuries that made her weak and slightly vulnerable.

"Don't wanna give up fight me Ladybug" Chat Blanc asked with a smug look on his face at her situation, "You are no match for me. You think you can always win all the time and be the best. Taking all the credit when we saved the city countless time for our work all the time. Pretending to be somebody you aren't. You know that without me your nothing Ladybug"

"This isn't you Chatnoir. Its just they effect of the Akuma in you turning on all of your anger. Snap out of it"

"The only thing i will be snapping is your neck"

"Don't let anger get the best of you because you will end up failing at anything you wanna do"

"Yo know what, it's time to end this. Hand over the your MIRACULOUS or die"

"I think this is the part is say i NEVER"

Chat Blanc gritted his teeth as he dashed at her.

"Lucky charm" She said as a hammer and an axe falls from the sky and lands on her hand. She used her Ladybug vision as it shined on Chat Blanc, his baton and then the hammer and the axe with her.

"That's it" She whispered to herself as she tried her best to fight him off and look for a clear chance to strike.

~Minutes Later~

Chat Blanc shots his ice cataclysm at her as she spins her hammer and blocked it. She threw the hammer at him as he caught with his right hand and smirked.

"Missed me" He teased.

"No" She said as weight of the hammer brought him down to the ground. "You can't use my weapon against me" She said as she used her Axe and divide his baton into two letting the akuma out.

The sound of Hawkmoth yelling "No" in his head made Chat Blanc to cover his ears tightly as he staggered backwards and falls on his knee as he slowly transforms back to Chatnoir. Ladybug quickly caught the akuma and de-evilize it as both of their miraculous gave it last warning.

Ladybug was about to make an exit when she detransformed back to Marinette and Chatnoir detransformed back to Adrien. She couldn't dare to turn to see who her partner was but that voice sounds familiar.

"Marinette."

Authors Note: Next Chapter... The Reveal...  
Had to rush it up because of the chat Blanc episode release date. 


	5. The Reveal

Authors Note: Good news! I can't believe the Chat Blanc episode is out, but too bad the story is coming to an end. Am new in the Miraculous FanFiction fandom and i don't know much about sequels so... if you guys can enlighten me on the sequel stuff i'd be happy. And if you want me to write a sequel just tell me.

Chapter Five: The Reveal

"M-marinette"

She stopped as she heard that familiar voice, she couldn't believe her ears at all. She knows he had seen her transform back to Marinette and she was confused about what to do at the moment. She could swear she knows that voice from anywhere, it was Adrien.

Adrien is Chatnoir...

That was when all the memories of her and Chatnoir flooded her mind, all the times she had turned him down for the gorgeous blonde boy she said she loved. Every time he flirts with her she sometimes flirt back or maybe waved it off. He takes hits all the time just for her, because he doesn't want her to be hurt. He cared about her so much. Every time she thinks all hope is lost he's always by her side to encourage her and her hope.

He was one of the reasons why she became a good Ladybug and why she's alive by now, because he never allowed her to lose faith in herself.

Adrien had realised all what she was thinking as she froze for a while. She turned to him, looking at him with those bluebell eyes that's filled with tears. She was about to fall on her knees when Adrien caught her. She hugged him so tight as she began to cry.

"Am so sorry" She whispered as she cried.

"What for" He asked.

"For everything... For pushing you away so many times, for turning you down every time you tell me how you feel, for getting you akumatized, for - "

"It's okay" He reassured her.

"No it's not... How can you say it's okay... How can you be okay with this" She said as she raise her head and looked at him. He noticed the sad look on her face and the tears that kept running down her cheeks.

He smiled a little, "Knowing the girl i Love really loves me back... Everything is okay, nothing matters right now" He said as she smiles and blush at him the same time. She rests her head back on his chest as she tried to calm herself from his comfort.

"Thank you" She whispered, "Thank you for always being there for me"

"Always My Lady... Always." He whispered back as they stayed in their current position for a while until one of Bunnyx time portals appeared as she steps out with a smile on her face.

"Hope am not interrupting anything" Bunnyx asked as they both shakes their head a little. "Then am guessing you both still have a lot too talk about"

"Affurmative" Adrien said in a Chatnoir manner as Marinette hits him on his chest a little and chuckled a little at the cat pun. She took a step back from him as the looked at Bunnyx.

"Believe me, both of you are really cute together" Bunnyx said as she smiled at them. "But we have a huge problem" She said as she gestured to the whole city and noticed how Adrien frowned a little.

"did i do so much damage" Adrien asked.

"More than so much damage. Am not sure your Miraculous Ladybug can restore everything back to the way it was" Bunnyx said.

Adrien walks to the other side of the rooftop edge as he looked at how damaged the city was- how Paris was damaged. "Its a catastrophe and it's all my fault. I wasn't thinking straight when i cataclysm the akuma"

"It's not your fault. You cataclysm the akuma to save me, there was no other way you could have saved me." Marinette said.

He sighs and looked at her, "Maybe your right but how are we going to restore the city when it's this damage"

"You will have to choose what to restore. Because some damage are gonna be the way they are... It's part of Life" Bunnyx said.

"Peoples are injured, buildings are destroyed..." He trailed off.

"Tikki spots on" She transforms to Ladybug as he looked at her with a little smile on his face.

"Am gonna focus on the people... they will be the one's to build the buildings" Ladybug said as he frowns and looked away.

"Miraculous Ladybug"

~Later On~

Marinette leans on her balcony as she gazed at the night moon waiting for Chatnoir. She smiled as she noticed him coming from afar. They had talked about their present situation and how their will be from now on and she had really liked it.

She couldn't believe that finally she's with the boy she had loved for some years now and they were getting to know each other more. Chatnoir lands on her railing as he startled her.

"Sorry to startle you" He chuckled a little.

"Its okay" She said with smile, "Where are you coming"

He sighs and sits on her railing as he raised one of knee "The hospital. So many people weren't heal at all but the whole building in Paris were back to normal and some people died and its all my fault mari"

"Sometimes we have to accept loss in life but all what happened was your fathers fault not yours" Marinette said as she moves close to him and lean on him, "Maybe you should just focus on something else"

"Like what" He asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and slight amazement.

"Just think of something kitty~"

Marinette walked into her room as she smiled at the cat boy that was behind her. She turned to him as she noticed the devious grinned plastered on his face. She climbed her bed as he pounced on her making her to release a gasp. He hovered on top of her as she blushed a little.

"You are so damn cute Purrincess, i think that's what am gonna focus on right now"

That was when that Ladybug confidence kicked in as she grabbed his face and kissed him. He moans as he bends down a little adjusting himself but she broke the contact and looked at him.

"Are we a thing now" She asked with a smirk as he lose her ribbons.

"Do we need a license Purrincess" He asked as he admired the way her hair was down.

"Not at all, but you will take me out on a date though"

"Sure thing my Lady" He said as he leans down and kissed her again.


End file.
